Fight Fire With Ice - Frozen - OC
by elsaice123
Summary: Its coronation day, everything is going well until a new face appears and Anna is kidnapped. Will Elsa rescue her sister in time?
1. Pyro

**This is going to be a Frozen spin off, it will have kind of the same story, but there will be different characters. Please review.**

_**Chapter 1 - Pyro**_

**Anna POV**

Its been 3 years since my parents died. Me and Elsa still don't speak. She didnt even go to the funeral. I haven't seen her for a really long time. She like never comes out of her room. It's her coronation day today. I am so excited. The doors will finally open and there will be a big party! Maybe I will find a man. I put on my dress and walk around the city for a while. Its time.

We all wait in the castle for Elsa, she comes walking down the middle in a beautiful cape and her hair all perfect. The choir beautifully singing is absolutely amazing.

Its now the party. I stand next to 'Queen Elsa'. She looks so elegant. We start talking, when we hear a really loud crash from outside. Me and Elsa run towards the doors and see a strong fire burning extremely bright. A tall girl with a stunning red dress and brown hair comes out of the fire and the evening turns dark and evil. 'Who are you?' Elsa asks. 'My name is Py, short for Pyro. I came from the Western Isles, I need something from you, your kingdom possesses something, or should I say someone I need.' An explosion of fire erupts, when I feel a warm hand touch my arm and drag me away from my sister. That is when everything goes black.

**Pyro can be short for pyromaniac, when your called a pyro, it means your obsessed with fire, so I thought that would be appropriate.**

**This is my first ever Frozen FF, so please review it, should I add more characters?**

**._. 123 and out c:**


	2. Past

**I am incredibly bored so I am going to write alot of chapters, its 5:10am, i am not even tired. I have been listening to my disney play list for about 4 hours and have gotten through it twice haha. I'm listening to Reflection from Mulan and after writing this I'll tell you what song I am listening to.**

_**Chapter 2 - Past**_

**Elsa POV**

The smoke from the explosion has disappeared and so has my sister. 'ANNA!' I scream. I start crying, where has she gone. I need to go and find her. I have to share my secret. I can't conceal it any longer. 'I have a secret...' the people from the party look at me. 'I... errr...' I can't do this. They will have to wait. I can't leave my kingdom. I leave The Duke of Weselton in charge. Although I dont trust him. I have no one else to rely on. I run away and go out to find my sister. I run towards the sea. I step on the water and it turns into an iceflake , hard enough for me to stand on, I start sprinting, any minute is a minute wasted, I head towards the North Mountain. I see smoke and head towards it.

I need to stop concealing my powers, stop concealing who I truly am inside and let it go. I have to let go of all my emotions and focus.

**Anna POV**

I open my eyes. I am inside a blue castle, it is so beautiful. I am sitting on a chair, I see the brown haired girl who took me walk towards me, hand me a bowl of soup and a cup of water. She sits on a chair opposite me, I drink the water and I guess eat the soup? I guess you could say drink the soup. I don't know. She clicks her fingers and my eyes avert to her. Her eyes are very similar to mine, a light shimmering blue. She starts crying. 'Whats wrong?' I ask. She steps up from the chair and turns around , shuts the door and leaves me in this room alone. I think about her abit. She seems nice, why is she doing this to me? What does she want?

**Elsa POV**

I don't know where my sister is or how i can find her because the smoke has gone. That was my only hope. I could use my gut instinct. I am at the North Mountain now. I wonder what is happening in the Kingdom.

**Duke POV**

I look around the castle. I look in Elsa's room when I'm interrupted by a guard. 'Your not supposed to be in there Duke.' he tells me, 'Excuse me sire, but I can expell you from this castle and banish you from this Kingdom.' I reply. The guard looks at me and looks away. I continue looking and find a diary. I open it to a random page.

_19th March_

_It has been 2 years since mother and father passed. I still miss them so much. My powers are getting stronger. I miss my sister. But i can't get close to her. I can't let it happen again. I feel so alone. At least I don't feel cold. I need to show her. I can't though. Someone help me I cant take this much longer._

I close the diary. Should I tell the kingdom?

**Its now 5:51am and the sun has rose. Please review and I am on the song Friends On The Other Side from The Princess And The Frog. **

**._. 123 and out**


End file.
